


Ragdoll

by beatlesgrl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2014 was an interesting time for my writing, Everyone is a cat, M/M, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl
Summary: In all honesty, Derek should’ve seen the new kitten coming.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Ragdoll

In all honesty, Derek should’ve seen the new kitten coming. 

Derek had been in the Hale household for a year, after being bounced between families because of his grumpy look and even grumpier attitude. The Hales were the only ones who seemed to put up with him anyways. But Derek was a grown up cat. He didn’t do anything cutsy that kittens seem to just do naturally. Really, all he did was sit on his favorite window sill and glare at anything that passed by the house. Not really adorable. 

So the kitten coming randomly one day shouldn’t have surprised Derek, but alas he did. Surprise him. 

The kitten wasn’t very old, though. Maybe a few weeks? Which, really, Derek isn’t a female cat but even he knows that leaving after a couple weeks isn’t that great of an idea. 

The Hale alpha, Talia, carried the new kitten right into the room that Derek’s occupying, right on the carpet catching a couple sun beams and stretched out, and she bent down and showed Derek the kitten’s face, “Meet our new baby, Derek.” 

Derek huffed. What’s the story with this thing huh? He lets himself look closer at the kitten and he’s taken aback by the look of excitement in his eyes. He looks so pleased to see everything in front of him. His eyes were a strange color that he couldn’t identify-after all he couldn’t really see any colors except maybe what humans call blue and green-but the particular shade looked like a dark brown maybe? It was captivation.

Derek put his head down to hide his interest in this new kitten. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. 

He heard Talia get back up and walk over to their couch. She started to talk to Derek, like Derek would listen. 

He did anyways. 

“We found this poor guy near our office. His brothers and sisters were dead, but he seemed to be a fighter.” He heard Talia sigh, “Poor guy didn’t have a mama, kind of wonder how he survived.”

Derek didn’t care. At least Talia didn’t need to know he kind of cared for the story. Not the kitten. Just the story. 

“Deaton says he’s fine, just malnourished.” Suddenly, the kitten comes back in his line of vision. Talia set the cat down right nest to Derek’s nose. Traitor alpha. “Do you think you can keep an eye on him for a second? I’ve got to get his food to eat." 

Derek gave her his judgiest eyes before she walks out. Sighing, he looked at the new kitten, who was curled into a ball now, and shivering. He rolled his eyes and slowly shifted himself so the kitten could be curled into his stomach. Immediately, the kitten flipped so his nose was pressed into Derek’s chest, nearly over his heart, and Derek could hear the baby purrs through his chest. 

Derek closed his eyes and let the cat soak up his heat. Derek had to admit, this new kitten was adorable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a while, Derek became used to the little kitten that Alpha Talia called Stiles. 

What a Stiles was, he had no idea, but he knew it was something Talia loved to call him. 

Stiles spent his days following Derek around. Even when Derek tried to hiss and swat Stiles away, tried to get him to leave him alone, Stiles followed him and mewled his happiness for Derek. Derek didn’t understand why Stiles was so attached, but he was.

“It’s like Stiles thinks Derek’s his mommy.” Alpha Talia and Alpha Mate Frank giggled one day when they thought Derek wouldn’t notice, but he still whipped his head and glared at them. He thinks the threat of scratching was dissolved, however, by Stiles curled up under his chin and mini-snoring. 

Soon, though, Stiles was too big to curl under Derek like that, and he had to start sleeping stretched out, unable to hide under Derek. 

Derek told himself that the longing he felt was really excitement for being alone while sleeping. 

It came to be, though, that Stiles started to finally pick up that Derek and him could _talk_ , and just like that, Derek never knew silence. 

“Hey hey hey hey hey where’s Alpha and Mate?” Stiles would hop slightly every morning when he looked for their owners. Derek ignored him. 

“The sun’s out, this is my new spot, I feel so cozy.” Stiles purred from his spot on the carpet while Derek was on the window sill. He snorted and turned his attention outside. Stiles would be fine over there.

“Let’s play!” Stiles would always try to convince Derek to play with that silly mouse toy that Alpha Talia got for Derek when he himself was a little kitten. Derek wouldn’t stoop to such a level as to play with a kitten’s toy. 

At night, though, when everyone had gone to bed and the sounds of Stiles’ voice was replaced by Stiles’ snores, Derek would curl his stomach over Stiles’ back and let himself purr slightly at the warmth he could feel radiating from Stiles, his new pack mate. His friend. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stiles, it turns out, figured out how to escape the house just a few months after becoming a real big-boy cat. 

Derek was unimpressed. Derek could escape the Alpha house any time he wanted to. He just didn’t. He had everything he needed there: his spot on the sill and free food. Why go fight for food when it comes so easily here?

Apparently, Stiles was chasing a pretty scent every day, and he’d come back right before Alpha Talia came home, a smirk on his face. 

One night, he told Derek what the pretty scent was.

“It’s the neighbor cat.” Stiles swooned from his spot on the carpet, “Her name’s _Lydia._ ”

Lydia. Who names their cat Lydia? Never mind that Derek’s name was a more human name than anything else, it was the principle of the matter.

Anyways.

"Lydia’s a red-haired tagme,” Stiles scrunched his nose, “Although she looks more strawberry blonde in my opinion…”

Derek tuned out his pack mate. He didn’t care about a neighbor female. Why would he? He doesn’t. 

He doesn’t. 

Soon, Stiles was gone all the time, even at random points in the night. He’d come back with a smile on his face and he’d say the same thing, “Lydia is amazing.” 

Derek didn’t answer. What was so special about this female cat anyways? Derek was better than some tagme. Sure he himself was only half ragdoll, but really, at least he wasn’t some snooty purebred _tagme_.

He didn’t know what to make of his inner voice getting more and more bitter. 

One day, Lydia’s alpha, Alpha Allison, came by and spoke to Alpha Talia in hushed tones, but of course all Derek had to do was jump innocently in her lap to hear the conversation. 

“Lydia somehow had kittens last week.” Alpha Allison said, “We don’t know who the dad is, but we sometimes see one of your cats around so…”

Alpha Talia gasped, “It’s not Derek is it?” 

Alpha Allison shook her head, “No the other one. The younger one.” 

Derek jumped off Talia’s lap. He didn’t want to know about Stiles’ kittens. 

This wasn’t news to Stiles, though, because they brought Stiles and Derek over to compare coats with Lydia’s new kittens. Stiles was bouncing off the walls excited to see his friend. 

Derek hissed whenever Stiles or anyone got near. 

When they got there, Stiles had immediately ran to Lydia to help keep her four kittens warm. The Alphas had decided that Stiles had some paternal instinct to them. 

Derek went and sat on the hood of the car until it was time to go home. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you mated Lydia?” Derek asked later that night, when they were curled up on the carpet (Derek wasn’t curled up with Stiles, though. He had tried, and Derek growled and hissed at him until he curled up farther away, a hurt look on his face). Stiles looked back to Derek with a confused look.

“Mated? I never mated Lydia.” Stiles blinked a couple times, then started laughing, “You thought I and LYDIA were MATED?" 

Derek grumbled. The evidence was pretty much stacked in that court. 

Stiles, still laughing slightly, got up on his paws and crawled veeeerrrrryyyyy slowly over to Derek. He curled himself behind Derek and nuzzled behind his ear. “Lydia’s with Jackson, the stray that Alpha Allison sometimes feeds. I went over to help Lydia when Jackson wasn’t there.” 

Derek purred at Stiles’ nuzzling. Not at his lack of mate. No no. He doesn’t…

"I’m glad.” Derek purred, and he was lulled to sleep by Stiles’ tongue bath along his head.


End file.
